The Haunted World.
__NOEDITSECTION__ Intro Have you ever saw the health bar? You think Steve should have injury marks and blood? Well, those really will not happen, because Minecraft is a game for all ages, the young and the old, the chinese or japanese, whatever they are. In this pasta, I tell you what have I suffered in March 22nd, 2014. Pasta Log I started a new world with a random seed. It was a superflat one. I appeared to be angry because i thought its was a normal world. It appears that, I was wrong. I saw a superflat world on the edge of the normal terrain. I saw the ores and bedrock on it. I thought it was awesome so I went to find the bonus chest, I toggled it to on in Creative mode. I was bored, so I clicked a few blocks. I saw the void and just middle-clicked the same block and then replaced it. After destroying the bonus chest, I saw a village. (I have a decent computer so I set it to far render distance.). I saw alot of houses even I didn't count them. I went to see the House with stone slabs on its roof which is the blacksmith. I tried going on there to steal their loots. Then I right-clicked the chest but noticed it was invisible. Then I saw the right arm of Steve Disappear. I flew out of the blacksmith and then I clicked F5. I saw Steve has no right arm. The arm had turned a little yellowish, and a big flat wood sprite following me as i walk/fly. I noticed the Villagers have no arms. Shocked, I checked all the passive mobs if some parts of them disappeared. The passive mobs were all okay. Except for the villager. I spawned a lot more Villagers, but they still have no arms. I flew away from the village, not knowing what might happen next. I turned to Third person mode, and saw Steve's leg also disappear. And his arm still yellowish. Also the big flat wood sprite following and swaying. I took a screenshot of Steve and the normal world with the ores and bedrock. It happened on March 27 2014. I never saw Herobrine sightings or whatever, I exited the world and entered it again and it has never changed. I deleted the world. I Just saw this mystery and opened the Screenshots folder. I took the screenshot to the desktop and when my Sister came, I shared it with her. We agreed to submit this form in on the Creepypasta wiki. On March 28 2014, we tried to submit it, But MineCraft pastas are not enabled anymore. She tried to see it for herself. She entered that random seed and I told her to find if she was on the normal world, but not. I told her to find a village with two churches, the tall buildings made out of cobblestone. She found one. And I told her to explore the blacksmith, then she asked me if it were the right loots, I know it was the wrong loots, then I told her to go out of the blacksmith and hit F5. There were no arms disappearing, no right leg gone and no large flat wood following as it moved. I still have the screenshot. Some of you haven't discovered this in your superflat world. March 31, 2014 I visited my world again, not knowing what was happening. I was bored, so I went to spawn and torture mobs. I spawned some sheep. But I noticed they were colored lime. I looked out if the horde of sheep were okay. I spawned a sheep, horrified, the sheep's head was gone, and two of its legs only appeared. I took the screenshot and quickly quit it. I dragged the screenshot to the desktop and later I planned to delete the world. We are still being victims of Herobrine. (Assuming.) May 16, 2014 My Sister noticed some piece of Herobrine on May 13. When she was in survival, she was in a jungle. Then we saw fire on a large tree and heard walking sounds. We quickly deleted the world. To stop this, we need to meet Herobrine in creative. Doesn't matter if we are scared. We will continue to struggle to see Herobrine. Today... i am playing in 1.6.4, modded. I continue to wonder where he was and why will he do such a thing. I realized about Entity 303. I have to find Herobrine NO MATTER WHAT THE COST IS. There seems to be no sign of him whatsoever. Category:Twa bwest cweepypasta evwer Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted World Category:PC Minecraft Category:Entity 303 Category:Herobrine